


Collaboration

by Beltenebra



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, I like to think this is how those panting sounds ended up at the beginning of this solo, Kame is a legitimately a history nerd, M/M, Shameless Smut, in a recording studio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: Ohkura finds Kame inspiring.





	

Ohkura had wrapped up his portion of the recording after the others and he took his time gathering his things. By the time he was ready to head out of the studio the place was pretty much deserted. Not _entirely_ deserted, he noted as he turned a corner and caught the faint strains of music through an open door. Ryo-chan always told him he was too curious for his own good. 'He might be right,' Ohkura thought as he poked his head through the cracked door, 'but sometimes it pays off. Like now.'

He pulled up short at the sight of Kamenashi Kazuya alone in the recording booth. He had the headphones on and his eyes closed. Ohkura had never really spent any time with Kamenashi outside of work, but the impression that he got of the younger man was one of a consummate professional. He always seemed carefully controlled and well put together, just fashionable enough. Right now he looked anything but. His hair was tied back off his forehead in a messy ponytail, he was wearing a ratty t-shirt and jeans riddled with holes, some of them big enough for Ohkura to slip his whole hand into. Kame seemed to be practicing, running the playback from the controls in the booth next to him. The mixing room was deserted and dark save the patches of light thrown from the recording booth. It was easy for Ohkura to slip through the door and into the shadows to watch unnoticed.

Kame was moving to the music, head thrown back and hips swaying, but it was much more free than the dancing Ohkura usually saw from him. He didn't know he had an audience, Ohkura personally thought his unconscious movement to the beat was far more appealing than any of the routines contrived for crowds of screaming girls.Ohkura had heard of very few rumors about Kame screwing around with other members of the company. He didn't actually know where Kame's preferences lay, but that didn't really daunt him. If he got shot down then so be it, but he had faith in his own seduction skills and he always thought it was better to try than sit and wonder what might have been. Besides, the twitch of Kame's hips and the sight of his tongue creeping out to moisten his lips already had Ohkura half hard.

His mind made up, Ohkura stepped out of the shadows toward the recording booth door. But not before he flipped a small, unassuming switch on the control panel. He lounged in the doorway of the booth, not bothering to disguise the fact that he was blatantly staring.

The next time Kame looked up he visibly startled at the sight of Ohkura, but he smoothed his reaction into a look of polite curiosity nearly instantaneously. "Ohkura-san, it's been a while. How have you been?"

"Not bad, we've been busy recording for the next album. It has been a long time hasn't it?" Ohkura arched his eyebrows invitingly and made the way he dragged his gaze down and back up Kame's lean form obvious. "And that's a shame... you look good."

Kame looked at him, eyes slightly wary, "I- what? Are you trying to come on to me?"

Ohkura's mouth curled up in a Cheshire cat grin and took a few steps closer, "I would like to think that I'm _succeeding_ in coming on to you."

Kame seemed confused, "But why? I mean, I'm wearing old, beat up clothes and my hair is a mess... I can't imagine I'm at all appealing right now."

Ohkura found the slight furrow of his brow adorable and he smiled sunnily as he ran a finger down between Kame's eyes, smoothing the skin and tracing down until he could tap the tip of Kame's nose. "Actually, I find you more appealing right now than ever before."

"Uh, thanks? Wait, was that supposed to be a compliment?"

Ohkura's smile widened. He figured as long as Kame wasn't pissed off and kicking him out he had a pretty good shot, he just had to keep him talking, keep him distracted. "It just means I think you look best when you're being yourself. Besides, that song you're working sounds pretty sexy."

Kame smiled a little in spite of himself. "Thank you, it's going to be my solo for the next album. I'm just trying out a few things before we start recording in earnest."

Ohkura cocked his head, intrigued by that smile, "Can you tell me more? What's the song about?"

Kame blinked in surprise and Ohkura wondered if it was really that odd for a colleague to ask Kame questions about his projects. The members of Eito could probably tell you about the details of their solos down to the D7 shift in the bridge, but everyone knew they were a close-knit group and they also solicited each others' advice when they wrote.

As Kame launched into an explanation of his recent fascination with the Warring States period and Oda Nobunaga, Ohkura found himself drawn in by the way Kame's eyes sparkled with his enthusiasm for his subject matter. Ohkura sorted through his impressions of Kame throughout the years. It was easy for people to dismiss him as a diva or an attention-whore but Kame took his job very seriously. He remembered the countless hours of extra work Kame put into his role in Dreamboys, he remembered being impressed with Kame's skill on the ropes, he remembered thinking that Kame looked impossibly graceful in the air.

Right now, he was thinking that Kame was really much more adorable than anyone gave him credit for. He was punctuating his explanation of Nobunaga's relationship with his young retainer Mori Ranmaru with eloquent waves of his hands and more than anything Ohkura wanted to reach out and still those hands, use them to tug Kame closer. Wanted to run his own hands up and down Kame's sides and see if he could make the slender man giggle.

"-mean they called him his 'page' but everyone knew what was _really_ going on there." Kame looked up at Ohkura, a light blush creeping along the line of his cheekbones, "I'm not boring you am I? Junno's the only other person I've talked to much about this and that was only because he was playing Samurai Warriors at the time..."

Ohkura could feel the fondness in his answering smile as he shook his head, "Not at all. I think it's great that you're drawing inspiration from something like that. Also, you look really cute when you're engaged in your subject matter."

"Cute?"

Ohkura laughed at the dumbstruck expression on Kame's face and there was nothing he could do except close the distance between them and kiss the bewildered pout off of Kame's lips.

Ohkura had really expected Kame to push him away, he didn't know what reasons Kame had for twining his arms around Ohkura's waist and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss but Ohkura wasn't going to question his good fortune. He figured he should find out right away how much Kame was going to let him get away with so he threaded one hand into Kame's hair, tipping the shorter man's chin up just a bit to give him access to that lovely throat. The other hand he slid down Kame's back, reaching the barrier of his jeans and not even slowing down. Kame gasped in Ohkura's ear as he squeezed the firm flesh of Kame's ass, Ohkura decided he liked the way it sounded save one tiny detail.

"Ah, you can call me Tacchon."

Kame pulled back and shook his head vehemently, his eyes wide with mild horror. "No! I can't do that." Ohkura must have looked damned confused and maybe a little disappointed because Kame seemed amused as he smoothed a hand through Ohkura's hair. "Too close to Tat-chan."

Ohkura dropped his forehead to Kame's shoulder and chuckled hard enough to shake them both a little with the force of it. "Ok, let's see... is Yoshi ok?"

Kame looked thoughtful and tried it out, the syllables rolling off his lips in a way that has Ohkura's breath coming faster still.

"No one has ever called me that before."

Kame's smile was pure sweetness and Ohkura was surprised how quickly he found himself smitten with that expression on Kame's face, but only just a little. Ohkura rewarded him with a series of heated kisses that have them tangling their tongues, Ohkura worked his hand between them to unfasten Kame's pants and when Kame moaned this new diminutive, Ohkura knew he needed to move things along _now_ or he wouldn't last.

Kame wasted no time in pulling Ohkura's shirt off and as soon as he'd done the same with his own, Ohkura grinned and sank down to his knees taking Kame's pants and boxers with him as he went.

He was very gratified by the fact that Kame was already trembling as Ohkura nuzzled his cock. Ohkura liked to tease and even now with his own body straining, screaming for him to hurry, he couldn't resist flicking his tongue out to taste the flushed tip of Kame's erection, pressing his lips against the jut of Kame's hipbones, running his nails lightly down the backs of Kame's thighs just to see him throw his head back and gasp. Kame's moans were downright melodic as Ohkura finally got down to business and took Kame full into his mouth, moving with intent. He made no effort to be quiet, he liked the way Kame's moans blended with the wet sucking sounds his mouth made, the studio acoustics caught the noises, bounced them back pitch-perfect.

He was very glad he had slipped the lube into his pocket before he approached Kame. As he was constantly telling Hina, every once in a while wishful thinking could easily turn into forward planning.

Kame's eyes were dark and hazy with desire, Ohkura couldn't seem to tear his gaze from them as he slicked his fingers up and pushed them gently between Kame's spread legs. He had two fingers buried deep, he crooked them and knew he hit the right spot when Kame's knees actually buckled and he was clutching the music stand to keep himself upright.

Ohkura took a moment to notice that breathless desire sounded really good on Kame as he pulled Ohkura up. "I think you should definitely be fucking me now."

"Right. That can be arranged." Ohkura thought his voice only sounded a little desperate as he hastily slicked himself and turned Kame to face the music stand, threading the fingers of their right hands together and using his left to steady Kame's hips as he pushed in.

They groaned in perfect unison as Ohkura pulled out slowly but snaped his hips back fast, Kame picked up the rhythm and it's beautiful. The only thought in Ohkura's head was that it's beautiful the way they move together, the way Kame is pressing back against him, the way their moans echo in the small room.

Kame's moans reached a crescendo as Ohkura reached around to work Kame's cock in time with his hips. Ohkura felt the movement of Kame's hips stutter, felt the tightness around him constrict and he knew his own demise was imminent, though he tried to hold off as long as possible. Kame pulled Ohkura's arms around him and held him close as his own orgasm tore through his body with an intensity that left him a little shaky. He dropped his head onto Kame's shoulder and panted hard, Kame was nice enough to let him stay like that until he caught his breath.

They were both smiling as they used Kame's handkerchief to clean themselves up. Kame huffed and looked up at Ohkura with amused eyes, "Well, I think I'm probably done for the evening."

Ohkura leaned forward to brush a soft kiss against his cheek and replied, "I know this is going to sound so cliche, but I had a really nice time. You should give me a call sometime."

It wasn't until much later, when he was settling into bed with Ohkura's infectious grin still curving his lips, that Kame realized he didn't have Ohkura's number.

~~~

Kame flopped back on the couch after a grueling dance rehearsal and reached for his bag, he was sure he had at least one can of coffee left in there. He pulled the bag open and a thin white envelope with his name on it fell out. Kame was sure it hadn't been in his bag two hours ago, further investigation revealed it to contain an unmarked CD and a note with no signature, in handwriting he didn't recognize. He arched a suspicious brow but he read the note anyway.

_Kame-chan,_

_Do me a favor and listen to this. I think you might want to incorporate something like this into that song you were working on. I know I found it to be very... inspiring._

Kame frowned at the note, as if he looked at it disapprovingly enough it would explain itself. Finally, he shrugged and popped the CD into his laptop, he adjusted his headphones and opened what appeared to be an unnamed audio file. It took him a few seconds to process what he was listening to. But within moments he recognized the sound of his own moans and the utterly obscene slurping sounds that could only be Ohkura, all recorded in perfect clarity. He immediately attempted to inhale his coffee and had to pause the file and shove his laptop quickly to the side to avoid coughing all over it. Thank god he had his headphones plugged in, Ueda was looking up at him questioningly and Nakamaru was right there thumping his shoulder and offering him a handkerchief. Kame stammered out his insistence that he was fine, he had just swallowed wrong. He whipped the CD out of his computer and into his bag as fast as humanly possible.

It wasn't until later, after he had listened to the entire file in the safety of his apartment behind double locked doors, that he re-examined the note. Scrawled on the other side of the paper was one more line of text: _I look forward to our next collaboration._ And a phone number. Despite the embarrassed flush still painting his cheeks, Kame smiled.

Months later when tracks from Break the Records started to hit the radio Ohkura received a text message from a number he didn't recognize right away: _Did you hear it?_ Ohkura just turned up the volume on Ryo's car radio and grinned.


End file.
